In the field of drive systems, and in particularly slewing drives, the ability to attach a transverse support member is unknown. Previous drives have required specialized coupling members or brackets to enable attachment of structures thereto. These structures have also require modification to couple to the specialized coupling members. Each of these requires time and effort, increasing cost.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved slew drive with clamp.
Another object of the invention is to provide a coupling mechanism for receiving and retaining a transverse support member in a slew drive.
A further object of the [present invention is to provide a slew drive with a clamp for simplifying installations, and reducing the time of installation, the cost and the weight.